


Lonely Like Me

by notsodarling



Series: Alex Manes Appreciation Week 2019 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Brokenhearted Alex, Gen, M/M, Set During Ep 1x06, alex manes appreciation week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodarling/pseuds/notsodarling
Summary: Prompt: Dreaming with a broken heart…Alex reflects on the almost-kiss in the shed.





	Lonely Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely terrible working on deadlines, but I'm gonna give this a shot and see what happens.
> 
> This is definitely more like "daydreaming" than dreaming ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Title from "Broken" by lovelytheband.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

_ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

Alex mentally berates himself for thinking that Michael Guerin could possibly be anything other than  _ straight _ . Wonders if he just messed up this tentative friendship he’s struck up by offering up the safe space of the shed, because Alex knows he wouldn’t blame Michael one bit. It feels like the curse of being the only out gay kid in a small town - wanting something you’re never going to have.

He’d let himself imagine though, what it’d be like, to finally  _ like _ someone, and for them to like him back. He’d found himself staring at Michael Guerin enough over the past several months to wonder what it would feel like to push his fingers through those curls, what Michael’s lips would feel like against his, what it would feel like to wrap his arms around Michael and pull him close - to feel their bodies pressed close. And that moment in the shed, as Michael had quietly strummed at the strings of the guitar Alex had given him, felt like a  _ moment _ for Alex.

Like it was now or never.

So he’d taken his  _ now _ and leaned forward, trying to hide his heartbreak when Michael had pulled away and started playing the guitar instead. Alex had curled back up into himself, and listened as Michael started to play, falling back against the futon, and hoping that Michael didn’t hate him now. Tried to forget he’d even tried to kiss Michael as he whispered “good night” and slipped out of the shed, not daring to look back.

Alex sits in the ticket booth at the UFO Emporium, thankful graduation is less than two weeks away. He’s been planning his escape from Roswell for a long time, desperate to get away from his dad, his brothers, and this town that has never done anything good for him. For a Saturday, it’s an especially slow day, which leaves Alex to his own thoughts, and even now he can’t stop thinking about Michael Guerin. He wishes he had something, anything, to take his mind off those beautiful brown eyes and mop of curly hair. 

He can’t believe how bad this stupid  _ crush _ has gotten.


End file.
